farmville2fandomcom-20200222-history
FarmVille 2 Wiki:User Rights
All users on FarmVille 2 Wiki are equal and have the ability to create and edit pages. However, there are also user rights which can make editing easier for trusted users. For a full list of users and user rights, please visit page. All Users Anyone, including unregistered users, can read the wiki only on the wiki. Registered Users Users who have are able to: * Customize the appearance and features of the wiki by setting their . * an image, , or other file to the wiki. * Add pages to their . * Remove advertisements from all pages (except for the main page of each wiki). Autoconfirmed Users Autoconfirmed Users are registered users that have had an account for at least four days and have made at least ten edits. Once a user is autoconfirmed, they are granted the following tools: * No longer have to go through a when inserting an external link into a page, blanking a page or creating a new account. * Edit semi-protected pages. * Upload multiple files at once. Emailconfirmed Users Emailconfirmed Users are users who have confirmed their email in their preferences. With this permission, emailconfirmed users have the ability to email other users if they have opted to allow other users to email them, as well as requesting lost password information. Facebook Connect Users Facebook Connect Users are users who have created their account through Facebook. These users have no additional rights than a normal user, however they are able to do certain things through Facebook. See for more information. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who have chat moderator status in in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" at . Check Users See Also: '' '''Check Users' have the ability to check a user's IP address, as well as the ability to check what users have edited using a particular IP address and view the CheckUser log. This ability is generally only available to Wikia Staff, Helpers and VSTF, but on wikis where sockpuppetry is a major problem, access can be considered. Rollbackers Anyone can vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on , user contributions list, or the list of . It is important to note that admins already have rollback rights by default. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin. Patrollers Patrollers are considered trusted users who have access to a few additional tools from those of a regular user. Administrators Administrators are the most trusted users on the FarmVille 2 Wiki and have access to some special tools. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats can assign user rights to other users in addition to having administrator abilities. Founders If you are a wiki's founder, you are automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during wiki creation. This allows you to edit the wiki's skin and format. Once more contributors join you, it's a good idea to appoint trusted users as admins. Bots Bots'' edits do not appear in the recent changes and are used to perform automated functions such as categorizing or fixing spelling. Bots can also suppress redirects when moving pages and edit semi-protected pages.